visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kugutsu E (lyrics)
is a song by the GazettE from their single, "Guren". English= The drawing of loneliness that I saw in the mixed colors Keeps melting before my eyes Skilfully taking off the shell Being manipulated by the enthusiasm for unrestrained ideal Without attaining balance in my skull "Something is laughing" I keep twisting While losing something I entrust my neck to the entangling intention Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! Because of the shame that I peeled off The real face, fainting in agony, is warped in truth "Something is laughing" I will decorate them Those feelings of sorrow An unpleasant existence that is calling for nausea Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! Unable to grasp the outstretched hand My thoughts are scattering and interblending The faded days are gazing at that drawing as they keep withering You Who would shed even the proclaimed dream and go away You are in a part of the gear. Eventually I begin to tremble from something that is stuck in my neck I'm aware that the provided light is a shadow My sleep that is deeply burdened with Those blue days that I smashed up I'm aware that I can't save anything and I'm disturbed I'm having a dream that is suddenly washed away Even though I kept holding it back An error is deep... Now, with overflowing tears Unable to grasp the outstretched hand My thoughts are scattering and interblending The faded days are gazing at that drawing as they keep withering Even the peeling voice can't be heard anymore You, who knows that pain, will eventually plant the seeds here again I hope that the flowers that changed their colors will bloom someday By the time when you who knows that pain would be able to pour the water without trembling A flower whose color I've never seen will call for you again You are in part of the gear. |-|Romaji= Mazariau iro ni mita kodoku no e ga Me no mae de tokete yuku Kiyou ni kara wo nuide Tarenagashi no risou kyou ni odorasareru Tougai no naka baransu mo torezu "Nanika ga waratte" Yugande yuku Nakushinagara Karamaru ito ni kubi wo azukeru Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! Hagashita shuuchishin ni yotte Monzetsu suru sono sugao wa shinsou ni igamu "Nanika ga waratte" kazariageru Sono hiai jou Hakike wo sasou fukaina sonzai Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! Nobasu te wo tsukamikirezu Omoi ga chiri mazariau no Aseta hi wa sono e wo nagame karete yuku Kakageta yume sae nugi saru Kimi yo You are in a part of the gear. Yagate Nodo ni tsumaru nanika ni furuedasu Ataerareta hikari wo kage da to shiru Kudakechitta aoki ano hibi Fukaku seoi nemuri Nanimo sukuenu to shiri midareru Fuini nagasarete yuku Yume o mite Osaetsuzuketeta noni An error is deep... Imasara afureru namida de wa Nobasu te wo tsukamikirezu Omoi ga chiri mazariau no Aseta hi wa sono e wo nagame karete yuku Hagareru koe sae "mou" kikoenai Sono itami shiru kimi wa yagate mata koko ni tane wo uete Irozuita hana ga saku itsuka wo negau Sono itami shiru kimi ga furuezu ni mizu wo sosogeta koro ni Mita koto no nai iro no hana ga mata kimi wo sasou You are in part of the gear. |-|Japanese= 混ざり合う色に見た孤独の絵が 目の前で溶けてゆく　器用に殻を脱いで 垂れ流しの理想狂に踊らされる 頭蓋の中バランスも取れず "何かが笑って" 歪んでゆく　無くしながら 絡まる意図に首を預ける Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! 剥がした羞恥心によって 悶絶するその素顔は真相に歪む "何かが笑って" 飾りあげる　その悲哀情 吐き気を誘う不快な存在 Affection on the surface. Peel off pretence ! 伸ばす手を掴みきれず　想いが散り混ざり合うの 褪せた日はその絵を眺め枯れて逝く 掲げた夢さえ脱ぎ去る　君よ You are in a part of the gear. やがて　喉に詰まる何かに震え出す 与えられた光を影だと知る 砕け散った青きあの日々　深く背負い眠り 何も救えぬと知り乱れる 不意に流されてゆく　夢を見て 押さえ続けてたのに An error is deep... 今更溢れる涙では 伸ばす手を掴みきれず　想いが散り混ざり合うの 褪せた日はその絵を眺め枯れて逝く 剥がれる声さえ"もう"聞こえ無い その痛み知る君はやがてまた此処に種を植えて 色付いた花が咲く何時かを願う その痛み知る君が震えずに水を注げた頃に 見た事の無い色の花がまた君を誘う You are in part of the gear. Category:Lyrics